


【诚超/姜粤】生逢烂漫

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Real people, 铁血青春 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove
Summary: 陆诚x马超姜武x潘粤明戏内戏外混合 诚超带RPS





	【诚超/姜粤】生逢烂漫

潘粤明提着大褂下摆回到晚会后台的时候，并没有料到会遇见姜武。节目单他早仔细算过了，虽同一台晚会，但两个人出场时段离得远，差一个多小时，大过年的，谁演完都要着急忙慌往家赶，绝不会碰到的。

姜武插着裤兜就在休息室门口等他，潘粤明心怦怦直跳，狭窄的走廊不够他侧身避过，姜武肩宽身长，把去路堵了个严实。

潘粤明已经43岁了，可是面对姜武时，总还感觉自己是那个二十出头冒冒失失的马超。他紧张局促捉襟见肘地周旋，姜武永远像陆诚，带着非常包容又有点调侃的笑意——他真是顶顶恨这种年上者的游刃有余。潘粤明跟马超不一样，他缺乏马超对孙晓月那种死皮赖脸一往无前的勇气，年龄越大越觉得，许多事情不必有答案，看破不说破，看不破的，也都学着放下，别太执着，这样大家都体面。

 

潘粤明设想了无数次这样尴尬的偶遇，可没有任何一种备案是姜武在休息室门口堵他。

 

十五年前他们因拍摄《铁血青春》结识，潘粤明演一个纯真热血的小警察马超，姜武演一个叫陆诚的前辈。陆诚最爱逗马超，揪耳朵，捏脸颊，诚心实意地说“我最怕你出事儿”，转脸又把自己的烟卷喂给他抽。宠出花儿来了。

 

“诚哥，瘦了啊。”潘粤明忍不住犯贫，“你这胡子可够别致的。吃饭不扎嘴吗？”

姜武两手捧他脸，搓了两把，还捏捏嘴角的嘟嘟肉，“你可是圆乎了。圆点儿好，圆点儿好。”

潘粤明眼眶一热，尴尬地撇开脸。

姜武很豁达，爽朗地笑笑，长大啦！知道害臊了。

 

《铁血青春》的拍摄节奏快，强度高，那时主创们也都年轻质朴，勤奋敬业，同吃同住十分要好。潘粤明机灵可爱，很讨女孩子欢心，梅婷尤其宠爱他，还把自己的护肤品分给他用，“你多注意点保湿防晒，男主角呢，脸蛋儿金贵呢。”

潘粤明很拒绝梅婷抹在他脸上的膏啊霜啊，“我们男子汉用不着这个。”

梅婷按住他强抹，“你咋不跟着你姜武哥学点儿好？净学他那些糙？”

姜武耳朵尖，从另一头听见坏话了，“说什么呢？我们超儿不用涂脂抹粉也好看着呢！”

潘粤明就嘿嘿地笑。心里有点得意洋洋。

梅婷翻了个白眼，“我们潘才不愿意当你的超儿呢，是不是，粤明？”潘粤明饶有兴致地看着梅婷跟姜武斗嘴。那时候他还不知道，他做马超的日子会是那么少。

 

2003年8月的泉州闷热得很，那时潘粤明角儿小，都没摊上有空调的房间，夜里热得难忍，就去阳台上打地铺，图点过路的凉风。可夜里连地都是烫的，躺在凉席上好似在蒸笼里。翻来覆去半天，偷偷去敲了姜武的门：“哥，能让我在你屋里读一小时剧本吗？”

那时候姜武已经由《洗澡》名声大噪，出演多部电视剧，待遇要强许多。门缝里钻出来的诱人的冷气就让潘粤明拔不动腿了，心想，要是被拒绝了，坐在他门口读剧本也可以。

姜武只穿着一条裤衩，哗啦啦把门链打开，让潘粤明自己进，姜武又跑去把T恤慢悠悠穿上。潘粤明一屁股坐在地板上夸张幸福地长叹一口气，“好凉快啊。”

姜武哼哼地笑骂他，德行。

姜武很喜欢呼噜他，像撸猫一样，如果有一只猫咪翘着尾巴从你面前骄傲地路过，你不逮住猛揉一把都不可能。尤其那时候的潘粤明几乎是本色出演，演马超活灵活现，马超的俏皮顽劣有一多半儿是潘粤明胎里带来的。多数时候可爱，偶尔贱嗖嗖的惹人打——打是舍不得打的，姜武就把他锁喉夹在胳膊底下，笑呵呵地等着他撒娇求饶。

 

在《铁血青春》里，马超和陆诚是最铁的朋友，但陆诚为了救妹妹却背叛了马超，背叛了警察的身份。

姜武中期是隐藏反派，早看过剧本，可潘粤明没看过。导演为了保证效果，每天只给他当天的台词要他背，潘粤明这戏演得特煎熬，每天巴巴地等导演发台本，就像初中的时候抓心挠肝地等待晨报缝隙里的豆腐块小说连载。

潘粤明夜夜去姜武房间里蹭冷气，俩人各自研读剧本，潘粤明乱瞟，可见姜武的明显厚些。潘粤明央求他讲戏，“后来呢？后来呢？你就告诉我一点点。”姜武铁面无私，绝不剧透。

潘粤明太憋不住事儿了，到底趁姜武去冲澡的空档快速翻了几幕，心里默念，我可不是故意的，是他就乱扣在这里的，也不合好……

第二天姜武果然被导演骂了。马超就应该是全然信任着、依赖着陆诚，这种赤诚的心容不得一点犹豫，这样他被背叛的时候才更戏剧化，冲突才更经典。潘粤明缩着脖子不敢动。虽然导演没有骂他，但他已经内疚得要命了。姜武脾气很大的，要讲出来是小潘偷偷翻剧本，潘粤明怕是要被导演提着刀追出十里路去。

待导演口干舌燥润嗓子的空档，姜武才抬了抬眼皮：您说完了？ 他说，不是潘粤明自己翻，是我故意撂在那里引他偷看的。他现在剧本都没看全，傻得扁平，他得和马超一样，需要隐隐约约窥见一个秘密，心里有底，又不敢相信，不愿意相信。那有了一点杂色的赤诚和纯真，才有点味道，不是吗？

导演沉吟半晌。好吧，你说服我了。想想不解气，戳着姜武的肚皮警告：下次再有这样的馊主意，要提前给我打招呼！

姜武这时又很憨厚很陆诚地笑了：好的导演，下不为例。

潘粤明向包庇他的姜武投了一个感激的眼神，收到一个轻之又轻的耳刮子。

 

剧情推进很紧凑，潘粤明领了新的几页台本，照旧在姜武房里蹭空调。姜武冲澡出来，见潘粤明坐在床头发呆。他注意到被撞破，还急忙抬手擦眼睛。姜武顿时有点慌，生活中他见男人的眼泪不太多。

这一天潘粤明没有留宿，夹着台本落荒而逃跑回去睡了。

姜武不知道潘粤明领剧本领到哪儿了。看这模样怕不是领到结局啦？结局陆诚死得很惨，以一种近乎自杀的姿态，背后中了四枪而亡。

姜武去敲潘粤明的门。

半天才传出来一声闷闷的埋怨，“干嘛呀？”

“来瞧瞧你。”姜武拍拍门，“开开吧？”

潘粤明瘪着嘴来开门，他刘海儿还湿着，眼眶红红的。明显是哭鼻子了，又要洗了脸装没事人。

姜武有一点想笑，不是要嘲笑他，是看到可爱的东西不自觉地想笑。他也的确没忍住，就这么笑出来了。潘粤明可真是个小哭包啊。姜武给他揩揩眼角，“真这么难过啊？”

潘粤明低着头不说话。他为了演马超留长了一点头发，他低头的时候，那些长发就挡住他的脸。姜武把他的头发别到耳后去，很仔仔细细地收拾。潘粤明不是第一次留这种头型，姜武看过他演的《行为艺术》，里头的邰林也是这样的中长发，是个很美的角色。他觉得潘粤明真是个好孩子，明明年近而立，却还是不见变老，眼睛还是能一眼望到底，老天真是优待他。

此时他似乎不是姜武，是陆诚了，他把潘粤明的头发一丝一丝地捋好，露出那张清秀的脸来。这样的动作毫无意义，但能恰到好处地安抚到这个预知了命定悲剧的马超。

“你想自己待一会儿吗？”

潘粤明点点头。

姜武把房钥匙留下，“如果你改主意了，如果夜里太热了，就再过去睡吧。”

潘粤明独自读了很久剧本。

后半夜，有扭钥匙的动静。姜武往里侧了一下，让出一点空间，就感觉到一只大猫崽儿钻到怀里来了。他汗津津地钻进来，在冷气房里打了个寒战。姜武被他压得憋了一下，调整了一下姿势，“超儿，你没冲澡？”潘粤明迷迷糊糊地说，“我屋…花洒坏了……”

姜武也半梦半醒，努力地思考了一下，“那你现在……要洗吗？”他这么迟缓的时刻可不常见，潘粤明的眼仁儿在黑夜里亮晶晶的，“你嫌我脏吗？”

姜武有点为难，“嫌倒是不嫌…”

“那就睡吧。”他头顶的发旋儿正顶着姜武的下巴，舒舒服服地安睡了，好像刚才心事重重地掉泪的不是他。

姜武被他搞得反而清醒了。温香软玉在怀，薄汗轻衣透，他从来没这么仔细地嗅过潘粤明。他也不是故意要嗅，是他必须要呼吸，而潘粤明就这么近，这么现成儿。有点奶里奶气的，体味很轻，像没发育的小孩儿，但也能闻出来这小孩抽烟。

潘粤明揽着他的脖子睡得安稳，姜武一动不敢动，强行把该有的不还有的燥热压下去。反而潘粤明咧着腿搭在他腰上相当自在，一根热腾腾的棍儿戳着姜武的胯骨，不晓得在做什么美梦。我可去你妈的。

 

这是陆诚最后一场戏，他举着一把枪——这不是他第一次拿枪瞄着马超了，上一次马超满不在乎地把枪口往自己头上怼，大放厥词，“我知道你不敢。”说是恃宠而骄也不为过。这趟马超却慌了，撕心裂肺地喊，不！别开枪！他知道陆诚的弹夹是空的，可身后的警察荷枪实弹。陆诚仰面倒下，马超托着他的头，可他的脖子越来越沉了，他的生命在飞速地流走。马超埋在他肩窝里，浑身都在发抖。

导演喊了cut潘粤明还没有抬起头来。姜武能感觉到肩上洇开一点一滴的热液，反手摸了一下潘粤明的头。“超儿，我杀青啦。”潘粤明的哭戏没有正脸特写，他只需要假装抽动干嚎两声就可交差，可他悲恸得实实在在。这可太伤肝儿了。演员这一辈子要演多少悲欢离合？场场都哭成这样可如何是好？

俩人杀青宴都没去，姜武买了瓶老丹凤单陪潘粤明。还整了俩玻璃盅，潘粤明心里在笑他棒槌，离别的氛围不搞浪漫一点，弄得好像要荆轲刺秦一样悲壮。

潘粤明二两下去就醉了，笑呵呵地冒傻气，很听话地由着人把他的T恤兜头撸掉，自己脚下绊蒜地要拽姜武的背心。他很年轻，年轻使他做一切事都等不及，他不懂得循序渐进的情趣和厚积薄发的快感，只想要赶紧要，现在立刻马上就要。酒店床头柜上的套子这时候就很应景，姜武大个四五岁很管事儿，到底经验是比潘粤明多些，翻出酒店里的成人用品，耐心地一样一样做准备。

潘粤明不满意，哼哼唧唧地埋怨，醉话连篇，“磨蹭什么呐？你行不行啊？天都要亮了……我都要睡着了……”

潘粤明过量不计成本的催促和不顾后果的撩拨收到了效果，姜武骂了句脏话，大意是你他妈不知好歹。反正他记不得了，被进入的痛压过了一切。我操，那是真的疼，疼得他五脏六腑都被劈开似的。潘粤明开始嗷嗷鬼叫。姜武被他搞得进退维谷，“你要怎样？还做不做？”

潘粤明壮烈地握了握拳，“做。”

糊里糊涂地做，反正数不清弄了几趟。潘粤明不知餮足，总催，在他三十岁之前，他的世界里不存在“刚刚好”，他骄傲又热烈，永远要么是“饿得要死”，要么是“撑得要命”。姜武劝他，差不多得了，再撒泼你第二天下不了床。

潘粤明酒醒了一大半了，不再傻乎乎地咧嘴了，他眼神坚定，沙着嗓子说，“最后一回，求你啦。”

潘粤明可太阳光了，求欢都这样新鲜明朗。怎么能不依他？

时隔十五年，俩人都不太记得醒来到底是什么样的尴尬了。大概是匆匆地洗漱，两个人在浴室肩并肩刷牙，羞涩混杂着微妙的甜蜜感。明知道都要回北京，但偏偏都想磨蹭一会儿等对方先走，结果变成两个人坐在床边大眼瞪小眼。到底是谁先走的也淡忘了。唉，说是刻骨铭心的事情，其实也就那么回事儿。

 

潘粤明作别了这段荒唐，一路往高处走了，《聊斋》《白蛇传》《京华烟云》一个接一个。他再没见过姜武。

《铁血青春》愣是因为国家限制刑侦题材，捱到2007年才播，一开播收视就压了少年包青天的风头，你就想想马超有多讨人爱。成百上千的观众写信给电视台，表达对他们的喜爱，电视台又打包转寄给潘粤明。

彼时潘还在剧组，信拆了一地，每个人都痛心疾首陆诚的牺牲，还有人问起他们什么时候能再合作。可是什么时候呢？这个问题潘粤明也想问。可一直也不知道去问谁，也问不出口。

拖拖拖，一拖就拖过了四十。

拖到了眼前来。

潘粤明虽然尴尬，但也不至于不懂一点儿社交礼仪人情世故，北京男孩儿嘛，遇见熟人，贫是本能。他已经是大孩子啦，难过要藏起来，大过年的要高高兴兴地聊天呀。

姜武蓄了很密的胡子，有点滑稽，不太适合他，但潘粤明饶有兴致地看他，你这个胡子，看起来像《玩具总动员》里的那个谁。戴小礼帽，大胡子，你懂吧？

姜武不懂，他并不怎么涉猎动画片。

 

姜武看着他手舞足蹈地描述那个动画片里的角色，他四十四岁了，眼睛居然还是一眼能够望到底。姜武叹了口气。老天不是优待他，是特别刁难他。这样的小孩，长这么大，没少吃亏吧？

姜武不想和他弯弯绕。他直截了当地问：“零三年的时候，你动过心吗？”

潘粤明咬着牙，“十五年前的事儿了，谁还记得。”

猝不及防的沉默。两个人面对面挤在一条狭窄的走廊里，声控灯悄悄地灭了。

潘粤明已经心跳过速到快要栽过去，委委屈屈地憋出一句来，“你怎么，不问现在？”

 

灯被他惊醒。

 

在这个当下，有些青春不必有答案。


End file.
